ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Fuma Morpice
'Character Profile' ' ' 'Character First Name' Morpice 'Character Last Name' Fuma 'IMVU Username' Deaththekid1kun 'Nickname (optional)' The quiet one, Book worm 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 4/19/194AN Gender Male 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakure 'Height' 4'10" 'Weight' 90lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' One on his cheek on the right side from playing with a kunai at age of 9 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Morpice is rather a quiet boy. He is rather mature around adult for his age but can retain a funny, comical personality, he not much of a troublemaker and would rather spend his day sitting under a tree reading a book that his parent gave him to cherish then to fight and do mission. Even so, he can be absent minding sometimes when lesson are given or when training is in session due to him not being much of a outsider. He can make friends as well as rival with his wise crack and smart comment, something that gets him introuble alot. He isn't rather fond of certain emotion most common "Love" as he shows when he around girls, he can get nervous resulting in him hiding his face in his book when speaking or covering his face his hair. His dream is to become apart of the ANBU and to become a kage a dream he doesn't think is to far out of his reach. 'Behaviour' Morpice has a rather "emoish" behaviour that other tend to say around him. He likes to be in the dark tending to sit in shades or in his room when he has free time. He rather quiet around people but has a comical and funny personality when the mood present itself. He mostly cover his face in his book to hide such emotion like love if he doesn't have his mask with him.His most common feature is his blank stare and his weird personality most likely how he moves at point when bored or just feel like it. 'Nindo (optional)' "Don't bother, you've already lost with such simple movement." 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' Fuma 'Ninja Class ' Academy student 'Element One' Wind 'Element Two' Lighting 'Weapon of choice' N/A 'Strengths' Superior Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Inferior strength 'Chakra colour' White 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces):N/A Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):N/A Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):N/A Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):N/A Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):N/A Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):N/A Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each):N/A Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):N/A Total: N/A 'Jutsu List' 'Allies' 'Enemies' Those that annoy him or make fun of reading. 'Background Information' Morpice was born to Jin and Miku Fuma. He was born quietly making his parent and doctor believe that he was dead, however a day after he was born when his mother was holding him look down at him, she kiss him ontop of his forehead and the boy quietly open its eyes slowly and begin to cry as Miku open her eyes in happiness. He is rather quiet, not making conversation much when he was young except with one of his brother, Kuraton Fuma who was his older brother who watch and took care of him whenever his father and mother was busy. When Morpice was 7, he decided he want to become as strong as his brother and join the ANBU of Amegakure. He train one day praticing with a kunai as he threw it at the center target getting cocky as he twirl one on his finger resulting in a cut of his cheek. He healed quickly but was scarred there. When he became 9, he was looking for his brother who was standing outside of the village gate. As he ran toward him yelling the japasense saying "Nii-chan!" His brother stop in his path as he turned around kneeling toward his height as he told him of his mission. Morpice want to go with him to but he said it best for him to stay where he is and watch after mom and dad. After that day prior to 2 years after it. His brother had still not return leaving him which cause him to start feel lonely again not speaking to anyone including his parent. He began to suspect that his brother might have left the village forever as he shook off the idea still believeing in his return. The following days while he was praticing, he decided how to learn how to jump from tree to tree like a real ninja. This result in him hitting his head on a large branch of the tree putting him in a comatose for 2 months. He woke up with his mother looking happy as he saw his father and mother but not his brother as he asked where was Nii-chan with his mother and father looking worried at eachother and said he still hasn't return prior to both of them believeing he either dead or defect it. Morpice refusing to believe it as he waited for his brother return... After a year of waiting he decided to tells his parent that he leaving to go find him. His mother plead him to stay but it fell to deaf ears as father decided it was for the best and give him equipment and food and a journal. He set off walking for a long distance until he came across a village called Yonshigakure. He remeber his goal to become a ANBU as he decided to stay here. There his journey began. 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' Category:Yonshi Memorial